


6 Minutes of Celebration - Stronger Than That

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: 4th installment in the 6 Minutes universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“ELLA JOAN!”

“KEEP YOUR PANTS ON, DADDY, DON’T BELLOW!”

“Well, if that isn’t the product of both you and Donna, I don’t know what is.” Chris Wick muttered, standing next to Josh in the foyer of the Lymans’ townhouse in Washington.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Josh replied.

Five year old Ella Joan Lyman came bouncing down the sweeping staircase, followed by her mother, who was trying to put pig tails in her hair.

“Ella, hold still.” Donna ordered, brushing the little girl’s long brown hair off her face.

“Well, who am I supposed to listen to?” Ella whined.

“Me!” Donna and Josh chorused at the same time and Chris chuckled.

“Uncle Chris!” Ella pleaded for help.

“Well, it looks like you’ve listened to both of them, Ella.” Chris smiled. “You’ve come down to leave with your dad and you’re standing still for your mother. However, do you manage that?”

“There’s that politician rearing it’s ugly head.” Donna muttered.

“It’s pretty tiring keeping up with these two, Uncle Chris.” Ella sighed dramatically.

“Hey!” Josh protested then looked to Donna who was biting her lip. “What?”

“Well, it IS hard keeping up with you.” Donna smiled.

“Very funny.” Josh replied leaning forward to kiss his wife goodbye. “Thanks for the show of solidarity there. We’ll be back from the Smithsonian in a few hours.”

“It’s all right.” Donna waved. “I’m going to pick up Ginger now. We’re going out to Tyson’s Corner to do some shopping. Oh, here’s Matt.” Donna said looking past Josh and Chris to where she saw Matt Skinner parking in front of their house.

“I wonder what he wants.” Josh said.

“He’s coming with us.” Donna replied.

Both Josh and Chris snapped their heads back to Donna. “Do NOT break the bank.” Josh ordered. “He’ll talk you into all kinds of things.”

“It’s probably ME that’s doomed here.” Chris groaned. “Ginger is redecorating the guest room and the office. Her parents are coming down and spending all summer. Aren’t I lucky?”

“How much fun is that not going to be?” Josh sympathized.

“Hey!”Donna chided smacking her husband’s arm and he and Chris walked outside to where Ella was squealing and greeting her Uncle Matt.

“My wife does not need ANY shoes.” Josh told his friend and pointing a finger sternly at him.

“Oh come on, Josh. Donna ALWAYS needs new shoes. But we’re supposed to be spending Chris’s money today. Any of yours will just be a bonus.” Matt snarked.

“All we’re missing is Uncle Mike. Where’s Uncle Mike, Daddy?” Ella asked.

“I don’t know. Working, I guess.” Josh said sharing a sidelong glance with Chris and Matt before scooping up his daughter and calling out another goodbye to his wife.

Donna and Matt watched from the doorway a second while Josh and Chris loaded Ella up into Chris’s Lexus and pulled away. “I’m ready.” Donna said waving Matt into the house. “I just want to grab some water for the excursion.”

“We can stop for cocktails!” Matt replied closing the door in the foyer while Donna disappeared into the kitchen.

“NOW you’re talking!” Donna called back from the kitchen. Matt looked around the foyer and took in the vast space. He never ceased to give he and Donna a mental pat on the back for their decorating of the old townhouse that had once belonged to President and Jackie Kennedy. They had spared no expense in the project and the result was a masterpiece that Donna and a reluctant Josh frequently showed off for Washington soirees.

Getting an invitation to a Lyman dinner party or any event at the house had meant you had arrived and were someone in the political arena. Donna was the First Lady’s Chief of Staff. Josh had retired from public service as President Santos’s Chief of Staff a few years ago after a minor health scare, but he still lectured at the nearby universities frequently, consulted for many lobbies, Congresspeople, the DNC and the White House. He was still very much sought after and very much in demand.

“All set.” Donna announced emerging with a one liter bottle of water swinging from her shoulder and her purse.

“Donna, you’re going to float home!” Matt said, his eyes bugging out of his head at the size of her water bottle.

“I’ve been drinking more water lately.” Donna said. “Water’s good for you. Look how great my skin looks.”

Matt would never tell her in this particular context, but Donna actually was looking a little pale. “You radiate, as always.” He smiled, passing her so she could close the door. “Let’s go spend Chris’s money.”

TBC


	2. 6 Minutes of Celebration - Stronger Than That

“Ginger, that’s disgusting.”

“What? It’s a nice oak. I like this desk.”

“It looks like you stole it from a den in New Jersey.”

“I’m FROM New Jersey.”

“Now, you live in D.C. and you’re married to a Congressman. Carry on. Look at the cherry stuff. It’s much more manly.”

Ginger threw a glare at Matt, but listened to him nonetheless, since this was precisely why they bought him. “It’s a dark color on the walls though.”

“Yes. It’s supposed to be a masculine office.”

“He’s just going to cover it with his stupid Red Sox pictures.” Ginger replied.

“First of all, Ginger, speaking as a former Boston resident, bite your tongue; secondly, over my dead body.”

“What’s going on with Mike?” Donna asked Matt suddenly. Ginger stopped moving and gave Matt her full attention.

“Hmm? Mike?” Matt asked wading through the furniture showroom floor.

“Don’t play coy with us.” Donna ordered.

“Donna, honey, I’m not playing coy. I actually AM coy. Why do you think I’m so popular?” Matt replied.

“Back at the house, Ella asked about Mike and you all shared a look.” Donna continued. “Then Josh gave a canned working answer. I know my husband. I know his face when he’s lying. What’s going on?”

“I have no idea where Mike is today. I’m not his keeper.” Matt said as firmly as he could.

“In fact, I don’t remember seeing him lately.” Ginger joined Donna’s prodding. “He didn’t come to our Memorial Day barbeque.”

“Or our dinner party a few weeks ago.” Donna added.

“The guy works for the FBI, you both know he gets sent on assignment.”

“Try again, Matt, we both work in the White House.” Donna stonewalled crossing her arms.

“Not in the West Wing.” Matt shot back.

“You can do better than that.” Ginger glared.

“Matt, he’s like a brother to us. We just want to know that he’s all right.” Donna said changing tactics. Matt’s eyes widened in fear. Bingo!

“I’ll just call Lisa.” Ginger said whipping out her cell phone and calling Mike’s wife. Matt’s eyes widened, but he chose not to say anything. He didn’t want to draw up a red flag. Ginger frowned as she got an error recording. “The number’s been disconnected.”

“She didn’t tell us she changed her number?” Donna frowned, then she rounded on Matt. “What the hell is going on?”

“It’s none of my business, it’s none of YOUR business. Mike will say something when he’s good and ready, you know, if something’s going on.” Matt replied then walked ahead of them. Ginger and Donna hung back a moment and looked at each other.

“What the hell do you think is going on?” Ginger asked Donna.

“I don’t know.” Donna shrugged, “but there seems be a stonewall of silence surrounding it.” She took a drink of water and Ginger arched her brow.

“Are you all right?” Ginger asked. “You’ve been sucking down that water since you picked me up. You’re almost through that bottle.”

“Shopping makes me parched I guess.” Donna shrugged again.

“Well, you also look kinda tired.” Ginger said dropping her voice as they slowly began to follow Matt through the showroom floor. “Are you pregnant?”

“What!?” Donna yelped as loud as she could without arousing Matt’s attention. “Bite your tongue.” she hissed.

“That’s twice in ten minutes I’ve been told that.” Ginger muttered.

“No. I am not pregnant.” Donna replied. “I’m probably just coming down with something.”

“A pregnancy.” Ginger nodded and Donna smirked.

“How do you ‘come down’ with a pregnancy?”

“That’s what happened to me.” Ginger shrugged.

“You got drunk and forgot to take your pill.” Donna replied. “And Brian’s adorable.”

“Oh I wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world...except maybe a better behaved kid.” Ginger said, and Donna laughed at her joke. “I’m just saying contraceptive accidents happen. Have you taken a test?”

Donna let out a long exasperated sigh, but counteracted it by nodding. “Yeah, it was negative. Josh about had a stroke.”

“I thought he’s the one that’s been bringing a second baby up?”

“Well, that’s what the stroke was about, it being negative. I just...between my job and Ella, I don’t really feel any kind of void, you know? Plus, with Josh so freed up now, that’s like a novelty still.”

“I know.” Ginger nodded. “But, you’re still pretty young, Donna and Josh isn’t exactly ancient yet.”

“Seriously, I think it’s just a bug.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Josh arrived home later that afternoon, he searched the house high and low before he finally came across Donna sleeping on the couch.

“You were sleeping?” he frowned as she sat up and stretched.

“Yeah, I guess I dozed off. Where’s Ella?”

“Upstairs with a movie on.” he replied hooking his thumb towards the stairs. “Donna, you look...”

“What?” she replied with a glare at him.

“Not good.”

“That wasn’t very diplomatic.” she said, rising off the couch and walking into the kitchen. He followed her in and watched as she pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and began to guzzle it down. When she pulled out the bag of pretzels, his eyes bugged right out of his head.

“You’re going to eat pretzels this close do dinner?”

“I was on my feet all day.” she shrugged, diving in. “I guess I worked up an appetite.”

“But you’re not pregnant.”

“No, Joshua. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not, in fact, pregnant. I am, however, starving. Why don’t we eat early tonight?” she suggested. “How about I just call for pizza?”

“Um...all right.” Josh sat down at the breakfast bar and studied his wife while she dialed and ordered the pizza. She seemed to have spent the week fighting something off. She looked tired. She was hardly ever without a bottle of water, and her appetite was piqued. Thus why they assumed she might be pregnant, which would not have been an unwelcome event in his opinion.

She was also very tired this week. She was asleep by 10 p.m. and just now she had taken a nap. Something he couldn’t really recall her ever doing before, other than when she was recovering from childbirth. Luckily for Donna, the First Lady was keep a relatively light schedule for the summer while the kids were out of school and there were no formal events scheduled, so Donna didn’t have to work late.

“Maybe you should just go up to bed and lay down.” Josh suggested when she hung up the phone.

“I’m starving. I want to eat first.”

“Maybe pizza’s not the best thing for you.”

“Are you going to be nudge?”

“Yes.” He said and ignored her eye rolling. “Go up and lay down.”

“Josh...” Donna groaned.

“I don’t control the country anymore, I should at least get some control in my own house.” He said standing up, grabbing her hand, and leading her back out of the kitchen. She sighed as he walked her right up the stairs and into their bedroom.

“I told you, I’m hungry. I want to eat first.” she whined as he pulled back the sheets and blankets and physically put her in bed.

“I’ll bring it up to you when it comes.”

“Seriously?” she asked as he tucked her in.

He sat down on the bed, pushed her hair back from her face and sighed. “I’m kinda worried, Donnatella.” he said softly.

“Only kinda?” she snarked. “You’re mellowing in your old age.”

“Donna, you’ve been fighting whatever this is off all week. You don’t get sick.”

“It’s probably just a summer bug, Josh.”

“Well, you’re not denying that you’re not feeling well, so just stay here and rest, okay?” he leaned down and kissed her head, then stroked her hair while she drifted off to sleep, which was relatively quickly. He stayed there and continued to gently run his fingers through her hair well after her breathing evened out.

He needed to be by her. He didn’t like that she wasn’t feeling good. Donna didn’t get sick. Donna sick was not something he was accustomed to and on the rare occasions that it happened, he felt very much out of control. He depended on her to be the driving force, the status quo. When she wasn’t completely fine, horrible ideas came into his head. Ideas that made him think of his life without her, which was something that absolutely could not happen.

When the pizza came, his eyes bugged out of his head when she polished off three pieces before falling back asleep.

TBC


	3. 6 Minutes of Celebration - Stronger Than That

Josh never really thought the day would come when he would walk the halls of the White House feeling completely relaxed. He had nothing pressing to attend to. He wasn’t in a suit. He wasn’t in a hurry. In fact, he had so much time when he came here now that he actually had start to admire the artwork on the walls.

Sam had taken over as Chief of Staff for him when a minor healthcare had made Josh repriortize his life. Donna had planned to likewise resign, but since Chief of Staff to the First Lady was considerably less demanding and less stressful, he convinced her to stay on. Donna went in at 8 a.m. left the White House at six each night. Helen’s trips were usually there and back in the same day, and Josh was enjoying the stay at home dad routine. Of course, for the time being, he still had his mother who came by nearly every day, but she was starting to feel the affects of aging, much to Josh’s displeasure, and he suspected, though he would never voice the concern for fear of putting the idea in her head, but he did suspect that she would probably return to Florida soon where she would be more comfortable in the winters.

“Hi, Jackie.” Josh greeted Donna’s assistant.

“Good morning, sir.”

“You really don’t have to call me sir anymore, Jackie, I haven’t worked here in two years.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m going in.” Josh said motioning to the door.

“She’s eating lunch.”

“At 11 in the morning?”

“I was kinda surprised, too, since she had a late breakfast.” Jackie shrugged.

Josh stopped at the door and turned back to his wife’s assistant. “She had a late breakfast?”

“Yeah.” Jackie nodded. “At like 9:30, she asked me to go down to the mess and get her a bagel. She normally eats breakfast at home.”

“She did eat breakfast at home this morning.” Josh said. He had a vivid recollection of her eating waffles and strawberries. It stuck in his head because usually she had a yogurt and some sort of fruit, but she had wanted something more filling this morning.

“I don’t know then, sir.” Jackie said a little apprehensively. She worked here when Josh was still here. She knew how he could get when someone got on his bad side and she wasn’t anxious to put herself there. “I guess she’s just hungry today.”

Josh pushed the door to Donna’s office open and entered. She looked up and smiled at him in greeting. Sure enough, she was devouring a hoaggie. “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch today, but I see you’re having an early lunch.”

“Yeah.”

“Got a meeting later?”

“No.”

“Jackie said you had a second breakfast.”

“Are you spying on me?”

“No. We just got into one of those strange conversations. How are you feeling today?”

She shrugged and continued to eat her sandwich. “Want some?”

“I’m not actually hungry just yet.” Josh said. “Maybe I’ll see if Sam’s got some time.”

“Sam!” Donna yelped. “Why? With the way my day’s going, I’m going to be hungry again around one.”

He sat down in a visitor’s chair. When his foot came in contact with something, he looked down to see a 24-pack of bottled water under there. Donna was drinking an awful lot of water lately, too.

“You’re not feeling any better after all that sleep you got last night? You got about ten hours of sleep.”

“Maybe it’s the summer flu, Josh. I don’t know.” Donna said adopting a bit of a snappy tone to her voice. Josh’s worrying was only endearing to a point before it started to annoy her.

“But Ella and I aren’t getting it.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Maybe you should consider going to the doctor.”

“Maybe.” Donna said, but Josh thought it was an empty placation. Donna was the caretaker. It’s the way it always had been and she not only wasn’t accustomed to being the one in need of care, but she also wasn’t a receptive recipient if she felt it was unwarranted, which she seemed to now.

“Donna.” Sam’s voice rang through the intercom.

“Yeah, Sam?”

“I need to see you right away.” Both Josh and Donna could hear the urgency in Sam’s voice and they looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Josh is here right now.”

“Good. Bring him.”

“I wonder what’s going on.” Josh said pushing himself out of his chair. Sam often consulted Josh on diplomatic matters, as well as national security when he could.

“I guess something’s cooking.” Donna said following him out of her office. People greeted Josh as they moved through the corridors. It was still strange to see him in jeans and a t-shirt. When he first started coming to visit Donna, he had gone for a more business casual attire, but dropped that when he wasn’t here as a official visitor.

“I don’t mean to get in your face, Donna --”

“Yes, you do.”

“Well, yeah, I do. But if the situation were reversed, you’d be all over me.”

“It’s only been a week. If it’s the flu, that can last seven to ten days. And both you and Ella have gotten flu shots, so it would make sense if you weren’t getting it.”

“The flu in the summer?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I didn’t know you can get the flu in the summer.”

“You can get it any time of year.”

“You haven’t had a fever though, right?”

“No.”

“Isn’t that a flu symptom.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you get a fever. Just because it’s a symptom, doesn’t mean you’ll automatically have it.” she said arriving at Sam’s office. “Aren’t you worried about what’s happening in there right now?”

“No. You want to know why? Because you were worried it was bad for my health, so I stopped.”

“I definitely think THAT conversation is a little premature, Joshua.” she said in warning.

“Hey, Josh; hey, Donna.” Carol greeted. “Go right in.”

Donna followed her husband into the Chief of Staff’s office. She stopped and admired how even though this hadn’t been Josh’s office for nearly two years now, he seemed to own the room still. It was decorated differently than when it was Josh’s and it was set up different. Each person who inhabited it, seemed to immediately change it. Donna figured it was to get them in the mindset that the office actually belonged to them and not the person before them. She knew it took Josh a long time to stop thinking of it as Leo’s office, but he had never thought of it as CJ’s office.

“Hey.” Sam said with the phone to his ear. “I’m on hold. Do you believe that crap? Justice puts ME on hold.”

“Who put you on hold?” Josh asked.

“The Director.”

“Jenkins has the Chief of Staff on hold?” Josh said incredulously. “That’s ballsy. He must have bad news.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Sam said, gesturing for them to sit down.

“What’s going on?” Donna asked.

“There’s a border situation. The FBI and INS had intel that a drug gang was illegally crossing the Mexican border in the Rio Grande and smuggling a large amount of cocaine. The gang members fired on the FBI.” Sam said.

“We hadn’t heard.” Donna said.

“CNN’s breaking it now.” Sam said.

“Okay.” Josh shrugged. “Is that what you needed us for or is that an aside?”

“No, it’s this.”

“Sam, you can handle something like this in your sleep.” Josh replied. “You don’t need me to hold your hand on this kind of thing anymore.”

Sam held up a finger to Josh as he returned his attention to the phone. The FBI director had apparently come back on the line. “Yeah. When?” Sam said. He looked at his watch, then glanced at the t.v. CNN was running the breaking story of five injured FBI agents.

“Oh no.” Donna gasped to the t.v., taking Josh’s hand.

“Sam, you know how this goes.” Josh said turning back to his friend. “Just end it fast.”

“Where was he taken?” Sam was saying into the phone. “Thanks. Come here now to brief the President.”

Sam hung up the phone and looked over at Josh and Donna and stood up. “Listen, I wish I could sugar coat this for you guys, but it’s not your first day on the job, and I don’t have the time. Mike was leading the team and he was one of the guys shot. They’re flying him to Fort Sam Houston. We’ll call ahead for you.”

“Is he..” Donna whispered. “Oh, my God, do we know...Josh...”

“Come on, Donna.” Josh said tugging her out of Sam’s office. “We have to pack, make some calls and book tickets to Texas. We’ll be on our cells, Sam!”

TBC


	4. 6 Minutes of Celebration - Stronger Than That

“Don’t tell Donna I said this, but you guys are getting old if she can’t stay awake past 7:30.” Matt said to Josh across the aisle of the first class cabin on the flight to San Antonio. Josh glanced over at his wife sleeping on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m not sure what’s going on.” he confessed.

“She didn’t look good the other day.”

“She hasn’t looked good in over a week. She thinks she’s coming down with the flu.”

“Ginger thinks she’s pregnant.” Chris said from the row behind Matt and hooking a finger to his wife. Ginger’s eyes widened and she smacked her husband in the arm. “Ow!”

“I told you not to say anything about that!”

“You did?” he asked.

“Yes!”

“Oh, well, that wasn’t well retained information.”

“Obviously.”

“She’s not pregnant.” Josh smirked. “If I had my way, that would not be the case, but seeing as it’s her body and she’s the one that has to do all the hard work, she feels she actually gets two votes.”

“If only the electorate worked that way...” Matt quipped.

“I actually don’t know who’s favor that would be better for.” Josh replied. “Seriously, though, I would have banned her from the trip if I thought she wouldn’t hop the first flight after me to come down here. I just...I don’t know. I don’t like it when she’s sick.”

“Nobody likes it when someone they love is sick.” Matt countered. “Look at us. We all hopped the first flight to Texas and bought out first class.”

“How is it there was nobody already booked in first class on this flight?” Chris asked. Josh had taken care of the reservations and everyone had met at the airport gate.

“Um...just luck I guess.” Josh replied absently.

“Yeah, right.” Ginger scoffed. “It’s called the FAA director and Josh’s big mouth.”

“Hey!”

“I was standing there for your call with Sam.”

“Where?”

“There were two players to that call, Josh.”

“Damn.” Josh said. “Okay. I may have pulled a few strings.”

“Or one big rope.” Chris laughed.

“Whatever. Does it matter?”

“The White House Chief of Staff muscling the FAA director to commandeer a Continental first class cabin for two members of congress, the First Lady’s Chief of Staff, a White House staffer AND the former Chief of Staff to the President of the United States for personal use? No, Josh, why would you think Congress would think that mattered?” Matt snarked.

“We’ll deal with any fallout. I’ve been in Mike’s spot, trust me when I tell you that it matters who’s there when you wake up.” Josh squeezed his wife’s hand. His gesture and words were not lost on anyone else.

“Way to bring us down there, man.” Matt said.

“Well, it’s not that I don’t think Mike will be happy to see us,” Ginger began. “But, he’ll have Lisa. I’m sure he won’t even notice we’re there.” Chris, Josh, and Matt exchanged looks again. “There’s that look again! What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Matt said. “I just don’t think any of us called her.”

“I sure as hell didn’t.” Josh said.

“Me either.” Chris said.

“I’m sure the FBI did.” Ginger said.

“Possibly.” Josh said.

“For crying out loud!” Ginger huffed. “When we land, Donna and I will call Lisa. Of course, her cell is disconnected.”

“She’s at her parents’ in San Francisco.” Matt said.

“I can get the number.” Ginger said.

A quiet fell over the cabin and Donna didn’t so much as stir during the rest of the flight. It was difficult for Josh to wake her when they landed. Donna never slept through a plane landing. They went right to the military hospital in San Antonio and were given little problems getting on base and to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were met, not surprisingly by the hospital’s Chief of Staff a, Colonel Mathers, who informed them that Mike was in surgery still and would likely be another few hours in surgery then four to six in recovery before they’d be able to see him in ICU, but when that time came, they would be afforded every convenience.

“Yeah, of course we will.” Chris said when the Colonel left. “He’s talking to two people who decide his budget.”

Donna dropped down onto a couch in the waiting room. When Josh saw that she was settling in for the wait, he put his foot down. “Donnatella, we’re not staying here.”

“Of course we’re staying here. He’ll be done soon.” she countered.

“He’ll be done in a minimum of eight hours.” Matt said.

“Yeah, that’s soon.” Donna nodded with a glance at her husband.

“We’re going to the hotel and you’re sleeping in a bed.”

“We need to be there when he wakes up, Joshua.” Donna insisted.

“He won’t remember.”

“You did.” she shot back. He did remember. He woke the first time and the President and Leo were there. He was told later by Sam that Donna was nearly devastated that she wasn’t in there then. Of course, she was by his side the second time he woke up and she stayed there for the next three months.

“Donna, you look like death warmed over. It’s not a look that suits you. You’re sleeping in a bed. I am this close to having you actually admitted to this hospital. You’re starting to freak me out.”

“Fine.” Donna huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Donna, I booked us the Presidential suite at the Hotel Valencia. Down mattresses and Egyptian cotton sheets await you.”

“I should have known.” Chris said rolling his eyes. “You couldn’t have booked a Marriot or a Hilton?”

“Listen, I may be the only republican here, but I have standards when I travel. We’re going to be hee for a couple days and I want to be comfortable.” Matt said.

“All right! All right!” Donna said. “Let’s just get there.”

She pushed by them and into the hall. “Gee, Josh, your wife is just delightful when she travels.” Matt said, as they followed her out of the waiting room where she was taking a rather long drink from the water fountain. “Are you part camel?” Matt asked.

Donna threw Matt a dirty look and looped her arms around her husband’s. Josh could tell she was miserable and trying to keep her composure. “Can we find a drive through on our way?” she asked looking at him.

“Of what?”

“Anything that’s open. I’m famished.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not surprisingly, Donna slept heavily at the hotel. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Josh, however, barely slept a wink. He paced the living room of the suite. Matt and Chris, likewise unable to sleep eventually joined him, though neither paced with him.

“You okay?” Matt asked, as he watched Josh.

“I’m worried about Donna and Mike.”

“Obviously, but you’re not...you know... the other thing?”

Josh smirked at Matt dancing around the PTSD subject. “I’m not the other thing. Trust me, you’ll know if I am because Donna will freak.”

“If she’s awake long enough.” Matt replied.

“You see what I mean?” Josh said. “She’s been like this for over a week. She’s got a demanding job, but it’s not as demanding as being my assistant was or working on the campaigns. And she’s not getting that old yet, she can handle this. Something’s going on.

“So, drag her ass into the ER tomorrow.” Matt suggested.

Chris laughed out loud. “Yeah, because she won’t totally take Josh’s head off for that! You can’t do that kind of stuff with Donna. Donna thinks for herself.”

“I’ll handle Donna a little more diplomatically than that, thanks, Matt.” Josh chuckled. “Eventually, she’ll go just to shut me up. But I’m worried about Mike. After what Lisa said to Donna, I don’t think she’s flying back for him. That’s a lot to go through by yourself.”

“He’s not by himself, he’s got us.” Chris said.

“Sure. But believe me when I tell you, it’s not the same thing.”

“You were in love with Donna even then.” Chris pointed out.

“And he’s in love with Lisa even now.” Josh countered. “She’s the dragon lady, but he didn’t just fall out of love with her.”

Josh stopped pacing when the door to his room opened and Donna emerged. She didn’t look anymore rested than she did when she went to sleep.

“Morning, baby, did I wake you up?” he asked her.

“No.” she yawned. “My stomach was growling.” she sat down on the couch next to Chris and picked up the room service menu. “How much sleep did you three not get last night?”

“Oh, well...” Matt began.

“Don’t forget I’m supposed to be sharing a room with one of you.” Donna said with a sidelong glance at him.

“We’re just worried.” Chris said.

Donna picked up a pad and pen and handed them to Chris with the menu so he could write down his and Ginger’s breakfast order. “We know what happens now though, right?” she said locking her eyes with Josh’s.

“Yeah.” he said softly.

“But it seems like it’s happening without Lisa.”

“Apparently.” Josh finally confessed.

“And Mike didn’t want Ginger and I to know this why?”

“I think he’s still hoping for the best.” Josh said.

“Well, from the sounds of my phone call last night, I don’t think he’s going to get it. She was supposed to be my friend too, and she didn’t even so much as ask how I was doing.” Donna said.

“Well, she was never all that nice.” Chris said hesitantly.

“Nice?” Matt laughed. “She was a bitch! I can’t believe he ever even went out with her, much less married her!”

“Well, he must have seen something good.” Donna said. “Everyone’s got redeeming qualities.”

“Keep your republican comment to yourself.” Matt ordered, pointing to Josh, who smirked in reply.

“Am I getting predictable in my old age?” Josh smiled.

“Yes.” replied Donna, Chris and Matt.

“Well, that hurt.” Josh frowned, while Donna picked up the phone and ordered breakfast.

“She’s ordering enough food to feed a seminar.” Matt whispered to Chris and Josh.

“Okay. I’m going to take a shower.” Donna said hanging up the phone. “I want to get to the hospital as soon as we can. We should be there when he wakes up.”

She disappeared back into the bedroom and Chris and Matt looked up at Josh with raised brows. Josh merely shrugged in reply. “I’m not arguing with her now. She’s going on some weird autopilot the likes of which I haven’t seen for 15 years.”

TBC


	5. 6 Minutes of Celebration - Stronger Than That

“My girls are here.” came a soft groan from the bed. Donna and Ginger pounced out of their chairs and sat on either side of Mike on the bed. Donna picked up one of his hands and Ginger began rubbing his arm. Josh stood next to Donna by the head of the bed and Chris mirrored Josh’s spot on the other side. Matt stood behind Ginger.

“What can we do for you, Mike? What do you need?” Donna asked squeezing his hand.

“Well...” Mike began with a bit of a wince. “I could use a sponge bath.”

Donna blew out an exasperated breath and Chris smacked Mike in the head. Mike immediately winced. “Christopher!” Ginger squeaked. She brought her hand up to stroke Mike’s head. “The man’s injured.”

“He’s not that bad off, if he’s making jokes like that.” Chris replied.

“Seriously, Michael, what do you need?” Donna fussed.

“Um...would you girls mind going to get these guys a cup of coffee?” he asked.

“You’re kicking us out!?” Ginger exclaimed.

“Just five minutes.” Mike asked. “That’s all I can take of them anyway.”

Donna nodded and stood up. Unlike Ginger, she’d been here before. She remembered Josh frequently kicking people out of the room when the pain was too intense or he thought he might get sick. It was never her, but she understood what Mike might be thinking here.

“Can we bring you back anything?” she asked.

“Just your beautiful faces.” Mike smiled lightly.

“Flirt.” Donna smiled. “Come on, Ginger. Let’s leave them to their gross male jokes.” Ginger leaned down and kissed Mike on the forehead before she left the room with Donna.

“So?” Josh asked when the coast was clear.

“Fucking hurts, man.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Did you call her?” Mike asked.

“Donna did.” Josh replied.

“What’d she say?”

“She said to Donna, thank you for letting her know.” Josh replied.

Mike dropped his head back into his pillow and closed his eyes, blowing out a breath.

“Sorry.” Josh said.

“Well, there’s reasons we’re getting divorced.” Mike replied. “One of them being she’s a heartless bitch.”

“Well, your secret’s out.”Chris said. “Donna and Ginger know now.”

“Yeah.” Mike replied.“Do I look as bad as I feel?”

“Yes.” Chris, Matt and Josh chorused.

“Great.”

“Well, there’s still hope for you.” Matt smirked.

Mike looked over a Josh. “You don’t have to stay.” He said to Josh holding Josh’s gaze.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re freaked out.”

“Well, yeah, of course I’m freaked out, but even if leaving were an option, which it’s not, Donna would have a meltdown. Don’t worry about me. I know what’s coming for you, you have enough to worry about.”

“I’m just saying...”

“I know what you’re saying.”

“I’d understand.”

“Well, I appreciate that, but I’m staying with my friend.”

“Have it your way.”

“My way is not having you in a hospital bed.” Josh replied. He didn’t say it, but his way was also ensuring his wife remembered who it was who was actually lying in that hospital bed. Between the lost look in her eyes and the empty tone to her voice, he knew where her mind was. Add to the fact that she was sick, and things were about to get ugly.

“I can’t believe you guys flew down here.” Mike said.

“Josh had the FAA director muscle our way onto the first flight down here first class.” Matt said, clearly happy to be telling on Josh, who rolled his eyes.

Mike chuckled until he winced. “How bad did that make these two freak?” He smiled to Josh, holding out his fist, which Josh gently bumped with his own.

“Chris took it a little better than Matt did.” Josh smirked. “Matt can smell the Congressional investigation.”

“I can’t believe she didn’t care.” Mike said.

“I’m sure she cares, Mike.” Josh said.

“Then why isn’t she here?” Matt countered.

“Matt.” Chris warned.

“I don’t care if they’re getting divorced. They’re not divorced yet, she should be on a plane. Is it because that jackass Bill won’t let her?” Matt replied bluntly.

“It doesn’t matter.” Came Donna’s voice from the doorway. “Ginger and I are here, with lunch, and we’ll be here for you, Mike. And Josh knows plenty of tricks to sucker the nurses, believe you me. I’m sure he’ll help you angle for that sponge bath.”

“I should have told you guys.” Mike acknowledged.

“Why didn’t you?” Ginger asked sitting back down next to him.

“Because if we worked it out, I thought it would be good to have people who didn’t know, so she’d feel more comfortable around my friends.” he explained.

“Well, that was very sweet of you.” Ginger nodded. “But she doesn’t deserve it. She was never really nice to you, Mike. I never said anything because you loved her and that was good enough for me, but you always gave more than she did. You spoiled her rotten and she never spoiled you in return.”

“Donna, Josh doesn’t think he should leave. He thinks it’s a good idea for him to be here for all this.” Mike said glancing up at his friend.

“He’ll be fine, Mike.” She said smiling, then looking up at her husband who was watching her intently. “He’s stronger than that.” she ended softly. He smiled at her and Ginger turned the conversation back to lighter ground.

“And so are you.” Ginger insisted to Mike. “We’ll get you through all of it. It’s what friends do. Of course, you’re a little more high maintenance right now than you normally all. But don’t forget, I’m from New Jersey. I can take care of Lisa pretty quick. I know a guy.”

“I’m in the FBI.” Mike countered smiling. “I know a guy, too.”

“Well, at the very least I know a good lawyer.” Ginger smiled softly. “And I promise it’s not Josh.”

TBC


	6. 6 Minutes of Celebration - Stronger Than That

“Donna.” Josh whispered shaking her shoulder. She barely stirred. “Donna.” he tried again. Donna had fallen asleep at Mike’s bedside. Her head was laying on her forearms on the side of his bed, as they were all talking. Mike was explaining how he was going to be able to be transported to GW in the next few days and somewhere in all the talk of the arrangements, Donna had fallen asleep.

“Donnatella.”

“Hmm?” she asked, barely opening her eyes and lifting her head just a bit.

“Come on.” Josh said softly. “Everyone else left. Mike’s kinda tired.”

“What time is it?” she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

“3 o’clock.” Josh answered.

“In the morning?” Donna asked.

“Actually no, in the afternoon.” Mike answered with a look to Josh. When Mike commented on Donna falling asleep, Josh had explained what had been going on with her lately.

“No, I don’t want to go yet. Who’s going to stay with Mike?” she asked yawning. Josh took note of how pale she looked and was liking this ‘flu’ less and less.

“I’m going to sleep a while, Donna; I’ll be fine.” Mike nodded.

“You can’t be by yourself.” Donna said shaking her head.

“Yeah, he can.” Josh said slowly.

“No.” Donna said forcefully, glaring at her husband.

“You’d be no good to me anyway.” Mike pointed out. “You’re exhausted. I’m fine. You’re all going to come down tomorrow before you leave and then I’ll be at GW.”

“We’re not leaving.” Donna laughed.

“Yes, we are.” Josh said firmly.

“We can’t go until Mike goes.”

“We have to go.” Josh retorted. “You need to see a doctor as soon as possible. I’m almost inclined to make you see one on the base.”

“Josh...” Donna began.

“Donna, I’m not putting up with this crap another day.” Josh snapped. “I’ve passed the point of indulgence. I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you, but something is and if I have to have the surgeon general come to our house tomorrow to check you out personally, you know I will. You ARE going to see a doctor.”

“But Mike --”

“Mike does not have the same injury and did not have the same surgery.” Josh argued. “He’ll be traveling the day after tomorrow and you can go see him at GW when he gets there.”

Donna looked up at Josh and she could see immediately there was no arguing with him. From the moment Sam told them that Mike was injured, it was like she was transported back in time and once she found out he was alone, it made it even more imperative that she stay by his side.

Josh had his mother and their friends were around, but all Josh’s friends worked in government and when there’s an assassination attempt on the President of the United States, people who work for the government tend to be a little busy at work. And so it was Donna who was by his side. And neither one of them would have had it any other way, but it was making things difficult for her now.

And she felt awful.

She felt weak, which she couldn’t understand because she was constantly eating and sleeping. Josh was right. Something was wrong and she didn’t think it was the flu.

She nodded her head and stood up. “I guess we’ll see you tomorrow.” she smiled down to Mike and kissed him on the cheek.

“By, buddy.” Josh said to Mike, slipping his arm around his wife.

“Please don’t kiss me, too.” Mike pleaded.

“You don’t have to worry about that. But, if you’re interested, I can go get Matt.” Josh smirked hooking a thumb over his shoulder.

“Get out of here.” Mike smiled in return.

Josh lead his wife out of the room. Once they were in the hall, she stopped at the water fountain and when she was done, she turned to face him.

“I’m really scared, Donna.” he said softly.

“Josh...” she tried to placate him, but was coming up short.

“I don’t know what this is, but you and I both know it’s not the flu.” he continued. “This is how it started with my father...”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” she immediately cut him off, holding up her hand. “Don’t immediately start thinking the worst. You go from fine to paranoia in 10 seconds, Josh. Don’t start freaking out until a doctor says you can freak out.”

“This is the pot calling the kettle black here.” he said waving a finger in between them.

“You had a history of heart problems.”

“I have a history of heart SURGERY, not problems. Big difference.”

“Not really.”

“AND the surgery was on an artery, not my actual heart.”

“They stopped your heart, Josh, you think that was actually good for it?”

“This fight is 15 years old, Donna.” he retaliated.

“Well, it’s all I can think about right now!” she snapped.

He sighed and studied her a moment. “I know.” he acknowledged. “But it’s Mike in that hospital bed and it’s an entirely different scenario with entirely different recovery issues, different everything.”

“I don’t like that he’s alone.” Donna whispered looking down.

“Neither do I, but he won’t be alone, not completely. And you are in no way to be beholden to camp out at his bed. Plus, Donna, he’s not going to want you to do that. He’s not me; he’s not in love with you.”

“I thought every man was in love with me.” she smiled back up with him.

“While I do admit that you inflict enchantment on those males around you, but being in love with you remains my privilege.”

“Nice line.” she smirked.

“I’m fond of that one.” he said, grabbing her hand and leading them down the corridor towards the elevators.

“I’m sorry if I’m wigging out.”

“You are wigging out. But it’s okay.” he replied. “I just...I don’t like it when things aren’t right with you. It’s too unsettling.”

“What on Earth would you do without me?” she teased rolling her eyes.

“Believe me when I tell you, I’m never going to find out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“No way!” Mike said when he saw Josh and Ella enter his hospital room at GW. “Do not bring that in here.”

“What are you talking about?” Josh asked.

“You CHEAT at that, Ella Joan.” Mike said pointing to the box of Flipping Flying Frogs under her arm.

“You can’t cheat at this, Uncle Mike.” Ella said shaking her head.

“YOU do. When you can’t get your frogs to hit the tree, you put them there. That’s cheating.”

“It’s strategy, Uncle Mike.”

“That’s your daughter.” Mike said, looking at Josh.

“I know. I’m so proud.”

“Uncle Mike, Mommy said you were bored.” Ella pouted.

“I am. But, it doesn’t mean I’m going to let you fence me at Flipping Flying Frogs.”

“What’s fence?”

“Cheat, swindle, hussle, bamboozle.” Mike replied.

“Did they start weaning you off your morphine?” Josh laughed.

“They did actually.” Mike said, then sighed in defeat as Ella climbed up on the bed and began to pull her game out of the box and setting it on the table. “How’s Donna?”

“She’s got an appointment tomorrow.” Josh said softly.

“What’s wrong with Mommy?” Ella asked.

“She’s got a check up, princess.” Josh covered.

“She has to go to the doctor?”

“Yeah.”

“I hate doctors.”

“I know, they’re always poking you with something.” Mike said to Ella scrunching up his face.

“And they never let you stay home from school.”

“That’s your father who never lets you stay home from school.”Josh countered.

“You were supposed to be the soft one.” Ella said returning to her game set up.

“What!?” Josh shrieked. “Who the hell told you that?”

“Daddy, you’re not allowed to swear around me.”

“That’s not my concern right now. Who told you I was the soft one?”

“Well, everyone.” Ella shrugged. “First Grandma said it, and then Aunt Ginger and Uncle Matt said she was right.”

“Ella Joan, how many times have I told you that your grandmother says more than her prayers? I am not the soft one.”

“Well, Mommy’s not the soft one, so that leaves you.”

“This conversation is ridiculous.”

“You’re fighting with a six year old.” Mike pointed out to Josh. Then protested Ella’s setting up of the game. “Hey! I’m always yellow.”

“I want to be yellow today.”

“Ella, if you’re going to kick my ass --”

“UNCLE MIKE!”

“-- I should at least get to be the color I like.”

Ella gaped at her uncle and Josh smiled at the scene before him.

“What?” Mike asked her.

“That was even worse than what Daddy said. I have no choice but to tell Mommy about that one.”

“You don’t have to tell your mother anything.”

“Rules are rules.”

“Is she Donna’s kid or what?” Mike grumbled up a Josh who threw his hands up in surrender.

“Don’t blame me, she tells on me all the time.” he said as his cell phone rang.

Josh moved away from the bed to take the call, as Ella turned on the game and she and Mike started to try and catapult their frogs onto the moving tree. “Ma, slow down. Slow down.” Mike heard Josh order. “What’s going on? When? She’s coming here? I’ll meet you down here.”

Josh turned to Mike who was already looking at him. From just listening to Josh’s end and seeing the color drain from his friend’s face, it was no great feat for Mike to make the jump to the conclusion that Donna was on her way.

“She’s coming here?” Mike asked, trying not to let Ella in on what’s going on.

“She’s unconscious.” Josh nodded, then looked at Ella.

“Ella, princess, your daddy has to run downstairs for a few minutes. You want to stay with me and play the game for a little while?” Mike asked and Josh looked relieved.

“I guess.” Ella shrugged. “Don’t be too long, Daddy.”

Josh quickly kissed his daughter on her forehead and left the room. Mike watched his friend run out and turned his head back just in time to see Ella pull her hand back from the tree and new red frog sitting on the leaf.

“I saw that.”

TBC


	7. 6 Minutes of Celebration - Stronger Than That

Josh paced the small curtained area where Donna was sleeping in the emergency room with his head bent as he tried to take in what the doctor was explaining to him.

“Mrs. Lyman has developed diabetes mellitus, or what is commonly known as Type 1 diabetes.” the doctor was saying.

“I thought only kids and old people got that.”

“No, sir, though it is often referred to as juvenile diabetes.” the doctor replied. “Anyone can get it at any time.”

“But Donna eats really well and she exercises. I’m not understanding this.”

“Diabetes is a very manageable disease, Mr. Lyman. It’s often hereditary and doesn’t have anything to do with how well or poorly a person eats. However, her blood pressure is high, and that is a risk factor.”

Josh’s eyebrows shot up. This was certainly an interesting turn of events. “So what happens now?”

“Well, as I’m sure you’re aware, there is no cure for diabetes. However, it is treatable with insulin and careful monitoring of her blood glucose level. As long as your wife works with her diabetes counselor, she’ll be fine.”

“She’s got to give herself injections?”

“That’s the typical treatment.” the doctor nodded.

“That’ll fly like a lead balloon.” Josh muttered.

“Well, the counselor will talk to both of you, but it’s something you should learn to do, too.”

Josh’s eyes widened and he immediately turned green. “I’m sorry?”

“You should learn how to do to it, too in the event of an emergency.” the doctor clarified.

“Um...okay.” Josh squeaked.

“Anyway,” the doctor smiled. “She’s comfortable, she’s receiving fluids and insulin and she’ll be admitted this afternoon.”

“How long does she need to stay?”

“Just until she’s on an even keel again and comfortable with the self-treatment, maybe a few days at the most.”

“Thank you.” Josh nodded to the doctor, who disappeared behind the curtain.

Josh continued to pace the small area. He was uncomfortable in hospitals, this one in particular. He thought about what the doctor had said and that he’d probably have to do a little more research into it, but would just end up calling Dr. Bartlet anyway.

He was over the moon that it was an easily diagnosed problem. He’d been nearly out of his mind with worry for her and the thoughts running through his mind when his mother called were fairly terrifying.

The doctor said it was hereditary, which meant they’d probably have to have Ella tested routinely, as well. 

“Josh?” came a gravely voice from the bed.

“Yeah, baby?” he replied stepping right over to her and sitting on the edge.

“What happened?”

“You passed out in your office, they couldn’t revive you and you’re in GW.” he said.

“Are you all right?” she asked as she tried to focus her eyes better.

“Yeah.” he said with a half laugh. “I’m still waiting for my heart rate to go down, but yes, I’m fine.”

“Did the doctors happen to tell you what’s going on?”

“He said your blood work showed you developed diabetes. There’s like 50 people we have to talk to now.”

“A whole 50?”

“Feels like it.”

“My grandmother had diabetes and so does my aunt. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it.”

“You don’t even want to know what I’ve been thinking.” Josh said blowing out a breath.

“I can imagine, Mr. Doom and Gloom.” she smiled lightly. “Where’s Ella?”

“Upstairs shamelessly cheating at Flipping Flying Frogs.”

“Does she know?”

“Not yet. I’ll bring her to you when you’re in a room.” he replied. “The doctor said your blood pressure is high.”

“Mine?” she seemed genuinely surprised. “I don’t have any stress in my life. Well, I mean, I have YOU but I’ve been managing the stress of that since the day I met you.”

“You’re a funny girl. You do work in the White House.”

“For the First Lady. It’s not remotely as stressful as the other side of the building.”

“Donna, just because you don’t feel stressed, doesn’t mean that your body isn’t feeling stressed. I never actually felt stressed working there either, it was just the way my life was, but anyone who watched me would have thought different.”

“I did think different.” she countered. “I also KNEW different.”

“Well, we’ll see what the doctors say, but don’t be surprised when I start the change of career argument.”Josh said.

“I have to learn to stab myself with a needle.” Donna groaned covering her eyes.

“Apparently, so do I.” Josh replied.

Donna plucked her hands away and looked at him in surprise. “Seriously?”

“I guess in the event of an emergency.” he shrugged.

“Why do I have an uneasy feeling about you coming near me with needles?”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence!”

“I don’t think you wouldn’t get it; I think you’ll throw up all over me first.”

“I don’t think that’s any better, baby.”

“I don’t think I can handle stabbing myself every day.”

“I’m sure you can.”

“I’ll probably be the one that throws up.”

“You’re stronger than that, Donnatella.” he said softly leaning over and stroking her hair. “You’ll do what needs to be done. If you can watch me get open heart surgery, you can poke yourself with a needle.”

“I got sick watching that, too, Joshua.” she countered. “Many things about that entire thing made me sick.”

“Really?” he asked. “You never told me that.”

“CJ thought it was just because it was you and I’d be able to handle it if it was anyone else.”

“Because God forbid it’s actually YOU with the sensitive system.” he laughed.

“Are you really okay being here right now?”

“Well, no. I don’t want you lying in a hospital bed, but if you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about, yes, I really am.”

“It’s just that with Mike getting shot and me having to come here, I’m just worried...”

“Donna, you keep talking like this and you’ll probably bring an episode on all by yourself.”

“I’ll understand if you don’t stay is all.”

“I’ve been in the hospital with you before, this one as a matter of fact. I don’t need to live in bubble wrap.”

“If you think you need to go...”

“I won’t.” he said firmly. “Even if I did think it, I wouldn’t. I’m not leaving you here alone. It’s not the way we work.”

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

“Scared is an understatement. I’m not sure there is a word to explain how terrified I was.”

“You know, Joshua, it’s not out of the realm of possibility that I’ll go before you.”

“I’m not having that conversation. And after all this time, you’re not going to change the way I think anyway.”

“I’m just scared when you say things like that. What if something happens to me and you do something stupid?”

“That’s why we have Wills, Donna.”

“Joshua, Ella needs a parent. Do you want me to be pissed off at you for eternity?”

“Yes?”

“Wrong.”

“Donna, this is a ridiculous conversation to have with no winner.” Josh replied. “The entire thing is based on a hypothetical anyway.”

She sighed, seeing that he was right, and shimmied over to the side of the bed, patting the spot for him that she just made. He laid down next to her and she shimmied back up against him.

“I’m sorry you were scared.” she whispered.

“I’m sorry you’re sick.” he replied.

“You were right though, and I should have listened to you sooner.”

“I’m still just as crazy about you now as the day I met you.”

“Me too.” she smiled then dropped her head on his shoulder. She felt better just being near him; and he felt better just being able to talk to her. After all these years, she still centered him and could put his mind at ease with one tired smile.

TBC


	8. 6 Minutes of Celebration - Stronger Than That

A/N: I am not a medical doctor. I do not play one on t.v. I’m simply a girl who did a Google search and is married to a nurse who gave me a REALLY funny look when I asked how to give injections.

 

“For the love of God, Joshua! Just. Stab. Me!”

“Okay. Well, now I can’t do it. Now you’ve got me nervous and my hand is shaking.” Josh revolted and put the needle down on the tray and Donna let out a frustrated sigh.

“We’re never going to get out of here if we both can’t do this.” Donna reminded agitated.

“I get that, Donna, but it’s hard to concentrate when you’re being like THIS.” Josh shot back.

“Hey, guys! How’s it going?” greeted an over-enthusiastic voice from the doorway.

“Wretched.” Josh muttered.

“Just peachy.” Donna threw in.

“You know,” the diabetes educator in the room said as Mike wheeled his way into the room in his wheelchair. “This might be a great time to take a break, take a step back and relax. I’ll come back later this afternoon.” And she quickly fled the room.

“Well, she’s a fan.” Mike snarked. Josh huffed and Donna rolled her eyes. “So, it’s going that well, huh?”

“I can’t be discharged until we’re both able to successfully stick me with the needle and Josh here is having....issues.” Donna huffed this time and Josh rolled his eyes.

“What’s the problem?” Mike asked Josh.

“I don’t know.” Josh shrugged. “I get nervous, I guess.”

“Ah.” Mike replied. He pushed himself up out of his chair and made his way to sit next to Donna on the bed. “Dollars to donuts, Josh, your problem is the way you’re approaching this.” He picked up the needle and ran an alcohol swab carefully over it, then picked up a saline bottle. “You’re problem is you’re looking at Donna and you’re seeing Donna and you know this is going to hurt and you don’t want to hurt Donna.” He filled the needle up with saline and gently picked up Donna’s arm. “It’s going to hurt her, Josh, but she’s got to do it everyday and it’s not going to be blinding pain. Now, you want to do this on an angle. Typically, it’s 90 degrees, but since Donna’s so freaking skinny...”

“Thanks a lot.” Donna muttered.

“...it’s probably better to do it on a 45 degree angle for her.” Mike continued, ignoring her. Josh was leaning closely over Donna’s arm, watching his friend at work.

“Wait a minute!” Donna halted as Mike put the needle to her skin. “What the hell makes you remotely qualified to do this?”

“I’m a field agent. I have paramedic training.” he replied.

“And your qualifications for teaching it?” she queried.

“None.”

“Okay then.”

“Pinch the skin lightly.” Mike continued. “Gently push the needle in all the way up to this little hub. Slowly and evenly depress your thumb to let the liquid go in, and gently slide the needle back out at an angle. Voila!”

“That wasn’t so bad.” Donna said watching Mike take an alcohol swab to the puncture site.

“Your turn.” Mike said to Josh cleaning the needle and handing it to him. Josh took a deep breath. “Do it on the other arm. You don’t want to keep going back to the same spot.”

Josh moved to the other side of the bed and took the needle from Mike. He picked up Donna’s arm and looked over at Mike.

“It’s gonna hurt her, Buddy.” Mike nodded. “But the alternative is way worse. Don’t forget, if YOU’RE doing it, she’s probably unconscious and you do it, or she dies.”

“Gee thanks.” Donna piped in.

“I’m just saying.” Mike shrugged.

Both Josh and Donna took deep breaths as Josh followed Mike’s instructions to the letter. When he started pushing the needle in, Donna hissed and Josh winced. “Sorry.”

“S’okay.” she said quietly watching him.

“Slow and even on the plunger.” Mike coaxed. “Pull out gently and on an angle.”

“I did it!”

“Good job! Congratulations, Josh. You’d make a terrible heroine junkie.”

“Did that hurt too much?” Josh asked Donna.

“No. It was okay.” she smiled reassuringly. Oddly enough, this was one of her prouder moments of him, a moment when he overcame a fear of his.

“Well, let’s hope I never have to do that again.”

“Well, you’re going to have to do it for the diabetes educator to prove to her that you can.” Donna replied. “But I’m with you in hoping you don’t ever have to do it. That would mean I’m in a bad way.”

“And you know how well I take that.” Josh said, then turned to Mike. “Thanks, Buddy.”

“Anytime.” Mike smiled. “Listen, you’re not going to want to reuse a needle at home though. When you clean with alcohol, you strip off the silicon coating and it’ll irritate the puncture site. You’re going to have make the investment and use a new needle each day. It’s expensive, but it’s better.”

“You know, I’m glad you stopped by.” Donna segued to Mike as he and Josh put all the needles and saline onto the silver tray the diabetes educator had brought in and Josh cleaned off Donna’s arm.

“Why? Bored?” Mike asked gingerly moving back to his wheel chair.

“Something like that.” Donna replied. “We were thinking...”

“WE?” Josh interrupted.

“Well, mostly me, but Josh isn’t saying no.” Donna amended.

“Why do I not like the sound of this?” Mike asked suddenly apprehensive. He looked over to Josh for an answer and Josh merely pointed to his wife.

“Well, I just thought that you might be interested in recovering at our place when you’re released.” Donna said quickly.

“Oh no!” Mike immediately denied. “Bad idea. I’ll be fine.”

“You’ll be by yourself and you’ll need help.” Donna argued.

“I’m not an invalid, and I’m sure they’re going to have someone coming by.” Mike replied, looking over at Josh.

“Don’t look at me. I told her you wouldn’t go for it. It should be noted that I had this exact argument with her when I was in your seat.”

“Yeah, but you caved like a little girl because you were in love with her even then.” Mike replied, and Josh was too busy scowling menacingly at his friend to notice his wife beam at him. “You don’t want some guy on your couch for an indeterminable amount of time.”

“You’re not some guy, Mike.” Donna quickly snapped. “And I don’t like the idea of you being by yourself. What if you need something when the nurse isn’t there? I’m not talking about living with us forever until the scars are invisible, I’m talking about until you go back to work. I have to take a week off, so I’ll be there, too. I’m only going to be calling you every five minutes, if you don’t.”

“This is true.” Josh agreed.

“And Ginger will be worse. Hell, she’ll probably set up a weekly rotation so we’re all taking shifts...” Donna continued.

“I just... I don’t want to put anyone out.” Mike replied.

“You’re not.” Donna insisted.

Mike looked over at Josh. “You wouldn’t be.” was all he said.

Just then, Josh’s mother entered the room with Ella.

“Uncle Mike!” Ella shrieked running over to him and giving him a hug.

“Hey, pretty girl!” Mike smiled widely for his favorite niece.

“Uncle Mike! Mommy says you’re going to come sleep over our house! We’re going to have fun!” Ella batted her eyes and smiled at her uncle. Mike threw a glare at Donna.

“THAT. Was playing dirty, Donna.” Mike replied.

“Whatever gets it done.” Donna shrugged.

Mike sighed deeply and nodded his head. Well, this was going to be interesting.

TBC


	9. 6 Minutes of Celebration - Stronger Than That

Mike eyed up the occupants of the Lyman house spread casually around. Ginger, Chris, and Matt had come by to visit and see how Mike was. Then Sam and his wife dropped by. Then in a totally random occurrence, Ainsley Hayes had brought something over to give to Sam that he was waiting for and Josh convinced her to stay for a bit for the impromptu gathering.

Mike couldn’t recall ever meeting Ainsley before, but his attention kept getting drawn to her. He was trying to figure out where she fit into the scheme of things. She was beautiful, to be sure, but she seemed out of place, yet at the same time, completely at ease around everyone in the living room.

“Donna.” Mike called softly from his position on their couch.

“Do you need something?” Donna asked immediately at his side.

“No, I’m all right.” he smiled indulgently at Donna. “But who is that over at the fireplace talking to Matt?”

“That’s Ainsley Hayes.” Donna said. “She’s the Deputy White House Counsel.”

“She knows Matt’s a republican, right?”

“SHE’S a republican.”

“No, shit, really? And Josh lets her in his house?”

“Yes.” Donna laughed. “Ainsley actually started working for President Bartlet shortly after the shooting. She slapped Sam around on national television and the President liked her. She left for a few years and then came back when President Santos got elected and swindled Josh. She’s really great. Want me to bring her over?”

“Noooo.” Mike said. “I can barely get up to greet her like a gentleman.”

“I’ll bring her over.” Donna nodded.

“No. Donna.” Mike tried to catch Donna, but she was too fast for him. So, he watched helplessly as Donna brought Ainsley over to him. She was whispering something to her on their way over, and Ainsley sat down at Mike’s side.

“Ainsley,” Donna said. “I don’t think I’ve ever introduced you to one of Josh’s very best friends. This is Mike Casper.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Casper.” Ainsley smiled, holding her hand out to Mike.

“Mike.” he smiled shaking Ainsley’s hand. “I had to meet the only other Republican Josh lets enter his house.”

Ainsley laughed and Mike smiled. “He’s been fighting with me for years! He keeps me around because I can always catch Sam unprepared. It’s fun. Well, Josh doesn’t think it’s so fun when I get into an unexpected debate with him when HE’S unprepared for it, but I love getting him worked up.”

Mike caught Donna as she winked at him and snuck off. Now what was he going to do? He and Lisa had been together as long as Josh and Donna had. He didn’t remember the first thing about dating.

“What’s the cane for, if you don’t mind me asking?” Ainsley asked gesturing to the cane at the side of the couch.

“Oh, I was shot recently in a bit of a tiff with a Mexican drug gang in the Rio Grande.” Mike said with a dismissive wave.

“No, seriously.” Ainsley said.

“Seriously.” Mike laughed. “Donna didn’t tell you I work for the FBI.”

“Oh!” Ainsley said. “Well, that might make a little more sense.”

“Uncle Mike.” came a hushed whisper from the back of the couch.

“Excuse me.” Mike smiled to Ainsley. “My niece is paging me.” He leaned over the back of the couch and peered down to where Ella was crouched under the table.

“Ella Joan, you’re supposed to be in bed.” Mike said.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Ella replied.

“Why not?”

“It’s noisy down here AND there’s shrimp.” Ella said and Ainsley chuckled.

“I could probably smuggle you some shrimp, but you have to go back upstairs.”

“But, you’re downstairs.” she pouted.

“I’ll bring it to you.”

“You will?”

“Yeah.”

“But Mommy would be mad at me for making you get up.”

“I’m stronger than your Mommy thinks I am.”

Ainsley smiled as she watched Mike expertly negotiate with Josh and Donna’s daughter. Her smile fell a bit as she watched Mike struggle to his feet.

“I’ll tell you what.” Ainsley said popping to her feet. “You start walking her upstairs and I’LL go get the shrimp and bring it up.”

Ella eyed Ainsley suspiciously but looked over to her uncle for confirmation.

“I think that’s a good plan, Ella.” Mike said, slowly pushing himself off the couch with the cane.

“If you say so.” Ella said. She seemed skeptical, but she took Mike’s hand and let him lead her slowly back upstairs.

“Oh God, what’s that?” Donna said meeting Ainsley at the small buffet table in the living room and nodding in the direction of the foyer where they saw Mike and Ella slowly working their way up the large sweeping staircase.

“Ella came downstairs. Mike negotiated with her to go back up to bed, but Ella’s conditions were a plate of shrimp, which he promised her. Is that okay?” Ainsley explained.

Donna rolled her eyes. “She will sucker him into anything.”

“Does he have kids?” Ainsley asked as she picked up a plate and Donna put the acceptable amount of shrimp on it.

“No, he doesn’t.” Donna sighed. “He’s going through a divorce. Lisa is heartless. She never came to see him in the hospital; ran away with some other guy.”

“Oh my God!” Ainsley said.

“Yeah. She’s a peach.”

“The FBI’s a little dangerous.” Ainsley said hesitantly.

“Oh, I think Mike will be sitting at a desk for a long time to come.” Donna said. “I was honestly surprised he was in the field like that. He isn’t usually. I think he was a little broken up about his marriage and was looking for something a little reckless, you know what I mean?”

“He seems fond of Ella.”

Donna smiled slowly. “Oh, the sun rises and sets on each other. Mike spoils Ella rotten and Ella whole-heartedly accepts. Mike wanted kids, but Lisa always hemmed and hawed over it. He just adores Ella and Ella thinks he’s the best thing since Josh.”

“Well,” Ainsley said, looking down at the plate in her hands. “I guess I’ll just bring this up to them.”

“Mike’s pretty good about getting Ella to go to bed, but if there’s a problem, let me know.” Donna smiled as she watched Ainsley walk up the stairs to bring Ella her shrimp.

TBC


	10. 6 Minutes of Celebration - Stronger Than That

“Hey.” Donna smiled to Mike dropping down on the couch next to him.

“Hey.” he smiled back and put the magazine he was reading down.

“How are you feeling?”

“Okay. You?”

“Okay.” she nodded.

“I’m going out of my fucking mind actually. I hate having nothing to do.” he confessed.

“Yeah, me too!” she laughed.

“At least your time is almost up. You get to go back to work next week.” Mike replied. “I’ve got another four weeks.”

“Well, not if you ask Josh.” Donna sighed. “I have it from good sources that Josh has had more than one discussion with both the First Lady AND Sam about my future at the White House.”

“Don’t be pissed at him.” Mike implored. “He’s really worried about you. It’d kill him if something happened to you.”

“I know.” she nodded. “It just gets tough, you know? I’m used to being the one making sure he goes through life wrapped in bubble wrap and it’s hard to have the tables turned. The doctors all said this is a perfectly manageable disease and I should be able to resume my normal schedule.”

“I see where you’re coming from.” Mike replied. “But maybe it’s just time for you to leave anyway. You’ve worked there for the better part of 15 years, Donna. I think you’ve served the American people well. Maybe it’s time to serve yourself.”

“He got to you, didn’t he?”

“What part gave it away?”

“The entire thing.”

“Well, like I said, he really loves you and he gets scared when everything isn’t 100 percent okay with you.” Mike confessed.

“You’re not even going to try to cover for him?”

“What’s the point? We’re busted. But for the record, I agree with him. What’s so horrible about staying home?”

“Nothing.” Donna said. “I guess I’m just not used to it. I’m not used to not working. Ever since I met Josh, I’ve been used to working hard and always having a full plate. I don’t know anything else. He talks about me teaming up with him to consult for people...”

“You should.” Mike jumped on the opening. “Donna, you have learned so much and you’re so much different from the girl I met in Josh’s office all those years ago. And you should lecture like Josh does. I’m sure if you thought about it, you’d have a lot to say. You’ve got a great story. Talk about pulling yourself up by your bootstraps!”

“No.” Donna said smiling. “That was all Josh and the opportunities he gave me.”

“He gave you a job, Donna, you took it from there.”

“It would be nice to spend more time with him and Ella.” Donna said wistfully. “I’ve brought it up to Helen before, but she always seemed so reluctant to let me go, you know? She always convinced me to ‘just stay through’ whatever the next thing we had was, but it always became more.”

“You’ve brought it up to the First Lady before?”

“Yeah, not long after Josh left.” Donna confessed. “I never told Josh.”

“Well, when you’re being pulled in multiple directions, Donna, you always fall in the direction of your family.”

“That sounded...wise.”

“Yeah, I think it’s the drugs.” Mike laughed.

“What about you, Mike?” Donna asked. “I’m sure you’ll have a desk job now.”

“Yeah. I don’t mind so much.” Mike shrugged. “I think I might be outgrowing the Nick Danger thing. Maybe it’s time I finally fall into line and do the desk agent thing and move up in the bureau. It’s not like I haven’t been offered it before. I could settle down and be serious about it, maybe finally have a family.”

“Settle down?” Donna smiled. “Maybe with the lovely Ms. Hayes?”

“Okay, okay, knock it off.” he said, but his slight blush negated his tone. “I don’t know her all that well.”

“But you like her.” Donna continued.

“She’s not without her...charms.” Mike confessed.

“Even though she’s republican?”

“I’m independent. I don’t give a shit if she’s republican.”

“You’re independent?” Donna asked. “Really? I always just assumed you were a democrat.”

“Nope.” he said. “I don’t know, Donna, maybe it’s time for both these work horses to walk out to pasture.”

“Well, that just sounded dumb.”

“That sounded better in my head.”

“Good; because it sounded ridiculous out loud.”

“I’m also not remotely as political as the other three.” he continued. “They get going and I usually find something else to do.”

“Do you know now that you mention it, I don’t think I ever noticed until now that you don’t really participate in those conversations.” Donna said cocking her head to the side.

“It doesn’t get under my skin like it does Matt, Josh and Chris. It pissed them off so much, they all went into public service.”

“What does get under your skin?” Donna asked. She couldn’t remember the last time she and Mike ever had a real meaningful conversation like this and she found herself enjoying it immensely.

“Injustice.” he predictably answered. “I hate it when the bad guy wins. When some psycho is holding his family hostage with a gun to their heads I want nothing more than to kick that fucker’s door in and beat the shit out of him.”

“And so you went into a line of work that lets you do that.”

“Well, I’m not allowed to beat him up.”

“Uh huh.”

“Sometimes they get a little beat up when they can’t see from the flash grenades though.”

“Right.”

“It’s true.”

“You’re quite the bad ass.”

“Now you’re making fun of me.”

“Does Ainsley find that hot?”

“You are shameless!”

“Yes.” Donna confessed.

“She does actually.”

“She Republican. Don’t be surprised when she wants to shoot your gun.”

“She already has. I think she might be a better shot than me.”

Donna laughed and stretched her feet out onto the ottoman. She looked over at the clock and saw that she still had the whole afternoon ahead of her and where the morning seemed to drag and she was hating it, she found herself wishing the afternoon dragged too so she could appreciate it more.

TBC


	11. 6 Minutes of Celebration - Stronger Than That

“Is she asleep now?” Donna asked Josh as he came into the living at night.

“That’s my kid.” Josh smirked with a nod towards the stairs he just came down. “She sleeps like a rock. Mike’s at Ainsley’s?”

“Yes, he is.” she smiled.

“You’re awfully proud of yourself, aren’t you, Yenta?” he chuckled.

“They seem to be getting along well.” Donna shrugged. “I think I’d kill to be a fly on the wall of the Hayes household when Ainsley brings him home to meet the family.”

“At least he’s independent.” Josh replied. “Can you imagine her bringing home someone like me or Sam?”

“It almost was Sam. Remember how smitten with her he was?”

“Yeah. I wonder why that never went anywhere?”

“I think you know better than anyone that sometimes you just don’t mesh.”

“I will see your Amy dig and raise you a Dr. Freeride one.” Josh warned.

“Touche.”

He dropped down on the couch next to her and threw his arm over her shoulders as he watched the fire dance in the fireplace that she’d lit. They were caught up in the pattern of the flames, each lost in thought.

“So?” she asked quietly after a few minutes.

“Hmm? So what?” he asked turning his attention to her.

“You’ve been quite the conversationalist at the White House, I hear.”

“Well, you had to see that coming.”

“You’ve obviously got strong feelings on the subject of my continued employment there, let’s hear them.”

“I don’t always have the answers, Donna.”

“I think you do.”

Josh sighed and waited a long moment before he spoke again. “Donnatella Moss from Wisconsin.” He started and she smiled. “I think you’ve changed the way America, and maybe the rest of world, looks at the First Lady. I think you’ve energized women in the party. I think you have proven time and time again that there’s nothing in the world hard work, determination and sheer guts won’t get you. Since the day I met you, you’ve reached for the stars and have excelled further than that. And I think you’ve been an inspiring public servant. Not only have you served your country well, but you’ve served it honestly and not a lot of people can say that. But yes, Donna, I think it’s time for you to come home.”

Donna nodded, pursed her lips and looked down at her lap in an attempt to push back the tears. “I’m not telling you to give up your job, Donna.” Josh continued quickly. “I think you should, but I won’t make that decision for you. But I sure as hell wouldn’t mind moving out of the city.”

“Really?” she asked, her interest piqued. “And move where?”

“I don’t know.” Josh shrugged. “But my father lived his last days yelling at squirrels for eating the rose bushes and he seemed pretty happy about that. I think hanging out in a slower town with a ‘what’s your rush?’ attitude has a certain appeal to it.”

“What about the consulting and all that?”

“Why couldn’t we do that from a small town in Virginia?”

“Virginia?”

“Maryland, Massachusetts, Idaho, Montana, Wisconsin, Connecticut. It’s the age of the internet. People come to me. They’ll come to me if I’m in Padooka, Pennsylvania.”

“Virginia sounds nice.” Donna smiled.

“Virginia is for lovers.” Josh smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

“You’re incorrigible.” Donna laughed rolling her eyes and smacking his arm, but she let him pull her to him all the same.

“You and me doing whatever we want.” Josh offered. “We could write a book.”

“We could probably write several.” Donna groaned.

“You could bake.”

“Bake? Why would I want to bake?”

“I don’t know. It sounded charming.”

“I don’t think I’m a baker.”

“I’ve become quite the cook. We could explore the culinary world.”

“That sounds fun.”

“We could be ex-patriates!”

“In Virginia?”

“We’ll go down by Richmond. It’s like another country.” Josh shrugged.

“Retire from the game and still criticize everyone in it?” Donna asked.

“That doesn’t sound fun?”

“In a very twisted way, it does.” she conceded. “What about Ella?”

“She’ll be fine on her own here.”

“Josh!”

“What do you mean, what about Ella!?” Josh shot back. “She’ll go to school. She’ll make friends. People will stop saying, ‘hey, I saw your dad on t.v. and he’s an idiot’ to her.”

“They don’t say that.” Donna scoffed.

“People have said that to her.” Josh replied.

“What would you do in the country?” she smiled. “You’re not an outdoorsman, Josh.”

“Since I became a father, especially a stay at home father, I’ve spent significantly more time outdoors. I’m like this close to being able to author a survivalist’s manual”

“Not quite.” she laughed. “Remember when we got stuck in Indiana? You thought THAT was roughing it!”

“It was! I had to sit in the back of a pick up truck with Toby!”

“President Bartlet told me when we got back that he thought if I wasn’t with you, you two would just have to buy a house there.”

“He did not!”

“Oh yes he did!” she laughed.

“What’s he been up to?” Josh asked. “Have you heard from them lately?”

“President and Dr. Bartlet? They’re living the retired life. He lectures. She’s on the board of directors for a hospital up there.”

“We should go visit.”

“You want to go up to New Hampshire?” Donna asked surprised.

“He’s old, Donna, I just...yeah, I want to go to New Hampshire.” he replied.

“All right.” she nodded. “We’ll get up there.”

“When?”

“Well, if I’m not working, whenever you want.”

“I don’t want you to do anything because you think I’m making you, Donna.”

“Josh, I’d love to see the Bartlets. Ella loves them.”

“I meant the job.”

“Oh. Well, I’ve been thinking that you’re right.”

“Really?” He asked, impressed to hear the words.

“Well, I’d be a hypocrite if I didn’t give you the same consideration and respect you gave me.” she replied. “But more than that, you and I have never...we’ve never just hung out together without politics around us. We’ve never gotten to explore other things that we might be interested in together. I think it would be an adventure to see what else we can do.”

“Well...” he said linking his fingers with hers. “...turns out I can cook.”

“I think I could enjoy pottery.” she smiled. “I think I could be good at that.”

“Well, I think you’ve pretty much proven you’re good at anything you set your mind to, Donnatella.”

TBC


	12. 6 Minutes of Celebration - Stronger Than That

“Wow.” Donna said walking into the kitchen where Josh was leaning over the counter looking at a magazine.

“What?” He asked.

“It’s really quiet here during the day.” she noted.

He smiled at her and straightened up. “Yeah. It made me crazy at first, but you get used to it.”

“What time do you go get Ella?”

“Four.”

“It’s only 10 o’clock now.” Donna said, her eyes widening.

“You’ve got TONS to keep you busy, Donna. You’ve been wanting to clean out her closet and reorganize it. You’ve been complaining that her play room needs better organization. You wanted to go through her books. You said you’d go through your closet for stuff to go to Good Will since you don’t need to get dressed up during the day....” he ticked off.

“I should probably make a list.” Donna nodded.

“Excellent start.”

“I guess I could start with making all the travel arrangements. Ella’s pretty excited about going to see her Aunt CJ and Uncle Danny.”

“Yeah, she’s excited for DisneyWorld.” Josh said dryly.

“I guess I’ll start with that.” she said moving past him.

“Bring the laptop in here.” he said.

“Why don’t you bring your magazine into the living room? The computer’s already on in there.”

“Because I’m looking at this Rachel Ray recipe and trying to figure out if we’ve got everything for it.”

“Do you need me to go to the store? I can go to the store.” Donna said quickly and Josh smiled at her.

“Baby, I promise you, you’ll get a routine and it’ll all fall into place. You’re not going to be this aimless.”

“It just...it feels really weird.”

“I know!” he laughed. “Trust me, I know. I’ll be in in a minute. MAYBE we’ll go to the store TOGETHER.”

“That will be something new to try.” she smiled leaving the kitchen and returning to the living room. She settled down on the couch and started surfing Expedia for flights to LA.

She hoped he was right and that this restless feeling eventually went away. She wasn’t used to having nothing to do. She wasn’t young enough to be ‘retired.’ She needed to try and find something to occupy her time more. She was a worker. Maybe she didn’t need to work in the White House, but she should find SOMETHING to do.

“Okay.” Josh announced walking into the living room. “I’ve got a list. We’ll definitely need to go to the store.”

“All right.” she nodded as he sat down next to her.

“It’ll be fun to see CJ. I bet her daughter is getting huge. We haven’t seen her in years.” Josh said. He laid down on the couch by her and propped himself up on his elbow, so he could look at the flight information with her.

“Josh, are you upset that we can’t have any more kids?” Donna asked suddenly.

“What?”

“Well, with the diabetes, that’s it for me. The doctors said a baby would be an unwise choice for me.”

“I thought you didn’t want any more kids.” Josh asked with his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, but you did and that was before when I was so busy with work and I didn’t think it would be right because you’d be the one doing all the work...”

“ALL the work? Um, you had the hard part there.”

“You know what I mean. I’d go back to work and you’d be home with a little baby doing all that work.” Donna said and he shrugged and looked down. “You are, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess.” he said softly. “But, Donna, it’s not like anything can be done about it. I wasn’t going to force you into something you didn’t want and it’s a good thing now because it could have killed you.”

“We could try surrogacy.”

“What!?” He yelped sitting up. “What are you talking about?”

“We’re both home now. CJ did it. CJ ‘retired’ and had a baby. I’m not old. I’m not past my prime. I’m retiring early is all --”

“Donnatella.” Josh snapped drawing her attention. When she looked at him, he softened his tone. “That’s not the answer. You’re having, like, a mild meltdown here. You need to relax, focus on you...on us... and we’ll see what happens.”

“I want you to be happy.”

“I AM happy!”

“I want you to be completely happy.”

“You and Ella are healthy, I AM completely happy.”

“It’s never that simple with you.”

“It is now.” he shrugged and moved the computer onto the floor, before draping her across his lap. “You were right, Donna. It’s never been you and me. It’s always been you, me and work. It wasn’t an easy lesson for me to learn, but there doesn’t always need to be something else.” He linked his fingers with hers and kissed her.

“Looking for a little mid-morning delight are you?” she asked as she tipped her head back for him to kiss her neck.

“Oh, not little.” he leered.

“This could be a nice leisurely routine.” she groaned as he pushed her back onto the couch.

“Look how fun retirement can be.”

“You’ve been waiting years for this, haven’t you?” she chuckled.

“It’s a bit of a fantasy of mine.”

“I didn’t think you still fantasized about me.”

“Oh!” He laughed. “Oh, Donna. You have NO idea. What do you think I DO all day?”

“Not a bad way to kill some time before we go to the store.” she cooed slipping her hand under his shirt.

“If you’re a good girl, I’ll even take you for ice cream on the way back.”

“Why don’t we stick a pin in this, go to the store, get the ice cream, come back here and I’ll be a not so good girl?” Her eyes went all wide eye and innocent and he groaned and dropped his head into her shoulder.

“Why can’t we do both?” he countered seductively.

“I have no Earthly idea.”

THE END


End file.
